


For love, for Vivi and for Yves, for her

by laradelay



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, flashfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laradelay/pseuds/laradelay
Summary: { Loona - AU - Fluff - Yves/Vivi }Yves and Vivi are best friends. Vivi is a quiet, introvert and polite girl, meanwhile Yves is a loud, extrovert and rebel girl. Yves is in love with Vivi, and Vivi is in love with Yves. Yves is ready to go against fate, God and religion for her, for Vivi, for her lover.





	For love, for Vivi and for Yves, for her

The place is empty. There are only the two of them. Yves and Vivi, Vivi and Yves.

They take a pair of rollerblades, they wear them and they tie the laces around their ankles. They look at each other, they’re together in a room where there’s a play of lights and shadows, they smile at each other. They’re both ready to skate.

It’s like being in a beautiful, perfect, magical dream. They’re getting far from religion, from God, from rules. They can go against everything, against fate, against everyone. This is how it should be.

They hold hands, they skid on the floor and they laugh. They stop, they’re still and silent where the obscurity is denser, blacker, deeper, and they freeze.

Yves kisses Vivi. She cups her face, she slides her own finger on her lips and she pulls her towards herself, making their mouths crash against each other.

Vivi hugs Yves. She surrounds her waist, she hides her own face into the crook of her neck and she pulls her towards herself, making their bodies crash against each other.

They’re free, they’re together, they’re happy. They’re who they are, Yves and Vivi, they’re what they are. For love, for Yves and for Vivi, for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you liked it! I would like to write other s about them, so if you want you can contact me through a comment by giving me prompts, ideas or plots!


End file.
